I Never Meant to Hurt You
by gotdraco
Summary: Draco has been jealous of Ron all his life. What happens when his jealousy gets the better of him?


**well peoples this was not a fanfic in the beganing, but i made it so! hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: gads! i don't own Harry Potter! the horror!

* * *

**

**~ I Never Meant to Hurt You~**

I stumbled across the barren ground. The lake in front of me was grey and cold. It looked as if it could drown any unsuspecting person. The thunder rumbled above me, and I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I looked down at my blood encrusted hands. "Damn!" I yelled. It was pretty stupid to have done it by hand, but it was somewhat satisfying. I walked back to my jeep, and strained to pull a heavy black bag from the trunk. I lugged to the lake, and wadded in. the bag was much lighter in the water. I went deeper and deeper, each step churning up dirt.

When I was chest deep I deposited my luggage and swam back to shore. I made it back just in time, for the rain had finely come.

On my way home I glanced over to the passenger seat. And looked at my knife. My wonderfully sharp Bowie knife. It had served me well.

When I opened my door I heard the phone ringing. I walked in and answered.

"Hello?"

"Draco, Draco, is that you? It's Hermione. Oh, you won't believe what's happened! Draco, what am I going to do?" She was near hysteria. Perfect.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"It's Ron! Oh Draco! He was murdered!" I smiled. Then, feigning surprise,

"WHAT! When, how, why Ron?"

"5 hours ago I woke up and Ron was gone! I figured he was getting a midnight snack, when I saw blood all over the sheets! I panicked and called the Aurors!

"Then what?" I asked.

"Well, they asked me lots of questions and sent some people out to look for him. They found him dead in a black bag at the bottom of Timber creek Lake!"

"Oh Mione! That's horrible!"

"Please come over Draco! this is the worst day of my life!"

"I'm coming, bye."

"Bye" Perfect. Every thing is going according to plan!

I hopped in my jeep and drove to Hermione's house.

Before I even knocked, the door flew open.

"Draco! Come in, come in!" Her eyes were red and puffy. I hugged her, and she cried on my shoulder. "Draco? Do you remember when Ron and I first met?" Yes. Yes I do. I remember like it was yesterday.

* * *

I was 10, she was 9 ½. We were playing marbles at a magical park, when HE walked up.

"Hi! My name's Ron! Can I play with you?"

"Of course!" What? Hermione hates play marbles with more than two people!

"Thanks!" Ron sat down and Hermione blushed. Wait, blushed? The heck? Does she like him? She does! This is bad, very bad!

* * *

"Do you remember?" she asked again.

"Yea, I remember."

"Well, do you remember when he first kissed me, in front of everybody?"

"Yea"

* * *

It was the last day of 3rd year, and the teachers had let us dance on the tabletops. Ron was dancing like a stupid idiot, but Hermione was clapping anyways.

Suddenly, Ron pulled Hermione up and kissed her, full on the mouth.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I completely snapped. I jumped on the table. Ron and Mione were still going at it, so I gave Ron a quick punch in the face. He fell off the table, bringing Mione with him. I jumped down. By now every one was yelling,

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I was gonna punch him again, but Professor Snape was pulling us apart.

Hermione was pretty mad after that, but she forgave me.

* * *

"And the wedding, do you remember that?" Oh yea.

"I remember."

* * *

They were were going down the aisle. Mione. MY Mione! And, and, Ron. Stupid old Ron. Now they're married. That's my wife up there, kissing that bastard! I can't stand it!

* * *

I stood there, holding her as she cried. Is she really that upset about Ron? Wow. I slowly bent my head closer, and, kissed her. And she was kissing me back! Wait, no, she's pulling away.

"Draco, why did you make me do that? Why would you do that?" I let go of her.

"Mione, Mione, Mione. I love you. I always have. I always will."

"You! You never liked Ron! You don't even care that he's dead! You MONSTER!" she pulled away from me. " I hate you!" I frowned.

"But Mione, he was bad for you! You should be thankful that I got rid of all your problems!"

"Get rid of my- Oh. My. God." She had fear on her face. "It was you! You killed Ron! How could you? Get away from me! I'm calling the Aurors!" What? She can't do that!

"Hermione! I did it for you! For us!"

"Not me. You. It was always about you! You're my best friend! Were my best friend! Why?"

"Hermione." I said. I advanced on her and pulled out my Bowie knife. She screamed. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I never meant to hurt you!" and then I plunged the knife through my heart.

* * *

**well peoples what do you think? any type of review is welcome! (just as long as it's a review)**


End file.
